It is known that stroke patients who experience fever in the first few days following their stroke have greater disability from their stroke. This study of controlling body temperature for the treatment of stroke will allow the investigators to gain knowledge on the best method of obtaining and ensuring a normal body temperature (normothermia) within the first few days of stroke. The hospitalized patients may participate in this study within 48 hours of stroke onset. The patient will be stratified treatment options, depending of the patient's admission temperature. PART A: If the admission temperature is = 37.5 C (99.5 F) the patient will be randomized to either receive acetaminophen (Tylenol) every 4 hours for 3 days or placebo (a sugar pill) every 4 hours for 3 days. If a fever develops, the patient may receive Tylenol (open label), as needed for temperature > 38.0 C (100.4 F). The temperature will be taken every two hours (tympanic) and every 4 hours (oral). PART B: If the admission temperature is >37.5 C (99.5 F), the patient will be treated with a water circulating cooling blanket and acetaminophen (open label) over the following 3 days. While the blanket is on, the temperature will be taken every 30 minutes. If the cooling blanket is off, temperature will be taken every two hours (ear canal) and every four hours (oral). PART C: A few patients will undergo continuous temperature monitoring. A computer acquisition system will collect rectal and direct tympanic temperatures for 24 hours. The patient will be treated with two cooling techniques (reduction in ambient temperature and cooling blanket). Routine indirect ear canal, bladder and oral temperatures will be monitored every one hour for 24 hours.